


Swap Meat

by Unity Press Digital (unitypressdigital)



Category: Tiny Toon Adventures
Genre: Agency 34, F/M, Genderswap, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 12:58:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8980747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unitypressdigital/pseuds/Unity%20Press%20Digital
Summary: Babs and Buster bunny make an attempt at being detectives, but something goes horribly wrong. Or right depending on your point of voice.





	

_An Ishtar Writing story for Unity Press requested by Spotty the Cheetah_

Everyone knows Agency Thirty-Four. Some people know Agency Sixty-Three. Those are east coast things for east coast people. Puck and Loki in their ivory towers, slap fighting like a couple of sixteen year olds for who controls the most talent, and trust me I know all about slap fighting with sixteen year olds; I’ve been a teen for almost thirty years.

The name is Bunny, Buster Bunny, my partner is Babs Bunny.

No relation.

We work in the animation ghetto.

About sixty years ago you would have known it as Toon Town, a miniature city where animated characters live situated right between the Verner Sisters, Discord, and Universe Pictures lots where the real magic of creation happens. All the animated figures of the multiverse used to gather here before the recession and the East Island invasion, when cheap foreign labor took over for honest hard working American toons. The brothers and their sister Dot tried their best, but by ninety-eight the party was over, and Toon Town became the animation ghetto.

Now, like Eidos everywhere, cartoon characters do what they can to get by on the nostalgia of the audience watching us from outside like a bunch of voyeurs. For some of us that means porn and I won’t deny Babs and I have both dipped ourselves in ink from time to time when things were tough, but there are other ways to survive. You can provide a service, and in exchange receive a bit of energy from another Eidos. It’s what our entire economy is based on. Folks with more innate magic, or powerful followings, don’t have to work hard at all. Twenty-six-year-old funny rabbits have fewer options.

We were working a case for the ACME insurance company. Someone claimed a box of cartoon anvils had been stolen, but they didn’t want to cause a stink and make people they couldn’t protect something as dangerous as a cartoon anvil. See, the things about cartoons as opposed to say the foreigners, is we don’t care about silly things like physics. Sure, that golden haired monkey boy could blow up a country with raw power like a sun in defiance of the conservation of energy, but a well placed portable hole could remove him from reality for good. After the collapse, ACME turned to protecting the multiverse from its creations. Last thing you want is someone with an axe to grind carrying around a ten ton iron cube that can break anything it lands on.

After some detective – because that’s what we do to pay the bills – we decided it was best to stake out the place and wait for the thief to come back. We didn’t think anvils were the goal, there wasn’t much market for them and what black market toons you could get were few enough we would have known if someone tried to move something rare, but that the thief was preparing for something bigger. A real piece of super villainy this one.

Babs and I had taken opposite ends of the warehouse to wait, and when the thief got inside we started to close on him, to make sure he didn’t escape, moving closer together until we were together again. Babs looked great; of course, she always did in her red half skirt with the long gap on the side and the scandalously low cut top. On the other hand, I went for the classic Bogey as I had before: slacks, a dress shirt, suspenders, fedora, and the long trench coat. “Hold it right there, Doc.” I drawled. “We gotcha covered.”

I loved making like I was Bugs Bunny.

From the large box the thief had drawn out a canine face and two fluffy ears peeked out, looking at us in surprise, and then flashed a sign in our direction lined with winding expletives. Then the thief dropped down to the ground, being about the same four feet tall as Babs and I, dressed in nothing but a pair of pink high-tops. Babs was the one who spoke first, her ears peaking high.

“Calamity,” she asked incredulously. “You’re the thief?”

Faster than either of us could follow, still stunned, Calamity produced a sign that read an upraised middle finger, a large red letter ‘U’, and a slab of yellow metal. When I should have been reacting I was busy trying to decode the meaning of the sign: Bronze? Gold? Ore? Copper?

“Fuck you coppers?” I read aloud.

Suddenly Calamity had a gun in both hands. It was large and white shaped like a hair dryer with a round magenta cone at the end surrounding a central point. In the air just above it a blindingly bright ball of pink energy formed and then a beam lanced out, striking both Babs and I at once, and by the time our vision had come back Calamity was gone. We’d completely botched the stakeout, and while we knew who was responsible, we had no idea where they had gone.

Then someone screamed. The voice was young, it cracked, but the tenor was absolutely blood curdling as I looked to my right and saw a naked male rabbit, his ears with bows on them, covering his junk with one hand and his flat chest with the other. At his feet, a red sequined dress had pooled, and he was instead squeezed into a pair of stockings held up by a garter belt, panties, and a bra that for lack of anything to hold onto was falling down to his elbows.

“Buster?” he asked.

“Babs?” I echoed, looking down at myself.

The first thing I saw was tits. Not the world’s biggest, but still large and causing my shirt to tent mightily. On a perverse impulse before anything else I pulled open my slacks and undies, only to find the comforting weight of my sausage and eggs, but an absolutely smooth patch of thin fur covering a delicate pair of pursed lips with a slightly protruding clitoral hood near the top. I screamed like an opera singer, my eyes growing so huge they popped out of my skull and flew around my body in a three-hundred and sixty circuit before flying back into my head.

An hour later and we were back at the office to figure out what we were supposed to do. I gave Babs my coat and she wore it over her shoulders muttering quietly to herself while I tried to plan our next moves in the taxicab. Calamity was gone, and he was the only one who knew how his gender-bender laser would work. It was dangerous to mix effects, and we couldn’t be certain magic or alchemy wouldn’t result in something even worse. The last think I needed was to turn into one of the Loonatics, those sad bastards. We needed to find the coyote and get that gun.

Once we were at the office Babs went directly to the bathroom to sort herself out. She was a guy, but she was still mentally a woman and had there were a lot of things I took for granted that she would have to deal with. Similarly I was a woman, but I thought like a guy, and the guy solution was to pretend nothing at all was wrong. I wasn’t going to go to pieces about this, I was going to get pissed, and then once I had that gun and was back in my own body I would shove it _right_ up Calamity’s dick hole.

Sideways.

“Buster?” Babs called shakily.

“What’s up, Babs?” I asked as I removed my tie and headed into the bathroom, edging around the door. I should have looked before I leaped as I spied Babs standing in the shower, eyes wide and confused, the hot steamy water hitting his body and making his fur cling to his skin. He stood legs apart with a sizeable erection pointing straight up with a curve, the rounded tip bobbing in the steamy air. Below that at the root, his balls were large and swollen, just filled with seed for the need. Everything about Bab’s expression read: ‘what am I supposed to do with this thing?’

My mouth suddenly felt dry. I felt a sudden, powerful, kick to my crotch as alien thoughts came to mind. I wanted that peter cottoncock deep inside me as badly as I had ever wanted to stuff myself inside a girl, and my thighs squeezed together pleadingly as I stared. Coughing to clear my throat and pretend I wasn’t immediately and immensely turned on I proceeded to remove my clothes as well. “Thankfully,” I quipped. “I’m qualified for this situation.”

“What,” Babs joked weakly. “Got a BS in BS?”

My blue furred body was slim with an hourglass figure, but wide child bearing hips and a lot of junk in my trunk atop two toned legs. As I walked towards the shower I did my best to sway them side to side in a way I thought exaggerated, but it probably just looked stupid, while reaching down and sliding my paw over Bab’s dick.

“Hand job artist.” I explained.

Babs shivered powerfully. It was like she and I were virgins all over again, uncertain what we were supposed to do but knowing we liked it. Impulsively grabbing me by the hip she pulled me against her male body under the spray of the shower and kissed me. Admittedly, we had kissed before, but it was so different to be on the receiving end of a male mouth against mine like this that my entire face felt hot. Then, as we moved together Babs strong hands roamed over my body, grasping my pert bunny butt as she began to bite my swollen tits with her lusty buck toothed mouth.

I groaned, leaning back my head, letting him do whatever he wanted to me.

Anything, it turned out, involved spinning me about on my feet and shoving my face against the tile hard. The roughness of it surprised me, Babs and I usually having a pretty mellow wavelength. We could be whacky, but even as partners and sometime lovers we weren’t this aggressive. I wrote it off as her being unused to the rush of testosterone us guys have. That didn’t stop me from bending over and wiggling my bob tail like the horny teen I was.

Babs drove her wet cock into my snatch with a hard, slick, thrust. My whole body trembled. I should have been surprised to find I wasn’t a virgin, maybe you only get one v-card no matter what science you use to change genders, but I wasn’t of a mindset to think about it as Babs grabbed my ears and tugged them like a pair of handlebars. That might have been revenge, I thought, recalling how many times I had done that to her. It hurt a lot, but I loved it all the same, moaning as my fingers spread out along the tile and I tried to push back against Babs who had started drilling me hard and fast.

I could feel her balls slapping against my pussy as I took her meat inside me, and a multitude of muscles I had never felt before from this position began to squeeze down around her and massage that invasive organ. The air was filled with the sounds of grunting, slapping, moaning, and the raunchy scent of sex. Already I was losing myself to the sensations, tiny spasms cascading along my spine and crawling down from my chest and stomach towards the apex of my loins, but we were hardly done as owning to our lapine biology even a toon rabbit can go for hours.

Or we could if we weren’t both entirely out of sorts in forms completely foreign to one another. My head cleared slightly and I could hear Bab’s grunts becoming sharper and more intense in time with her thrusts. Even in a female body I knew what that meant and promptly jumped off of him, pulling my ears free from his hands and then slithering off of his cock hastily. My lips quivered plaintively, desperate to be spread, but I let gravity excuse my behavior as I dropped to my shaking knees in front of the pink furred bunny.

Bab’s dick was even more impressive covered in my juices, and I grabbed that bright red carrot by the root and gently began to stroke it up and down with a fluid even hand. The water splattering down onto us ran over Bab’s chest and flat stomach in rivulets, and those in turn cleansed his loins, bringing out his natural scent as a light mist gathered around the tip of his twitching cock. I swept my ears back so they wouldn’t get splattered and opened my mouth looking up into his eyes. I knew I had always thought this position was hot, so I knew it would get to him as well.

I only just got my maw over him, rubbing my tongue along Bab’s flavorsome length, encircling it with my oral digit and massaging it with the tip at the back of my throat as he exploded. A hot burst of bunny juice hit my throat and then flooded my mouth, making me struggle to swallow it down. Then I opened my mouth wide, showing him I had taken it all. The sheer naughtiness of the moment gave me one of the deepest orgasms I’d ever felt, but also exceedingly quiet compared to my usual masculine explosiveness.

After that we headed to the bed for a repeat performance, which was much slower and more careful, investigating one another more fully. However, most of the immediate passion had burned out and we were able to get a hold of ourselves. Babs knew she wasn’t going to completely lose her mind, and I decided I could get by just fine without a prick for the time being. Now we needed to get our bodies back, and that meant Calamity.

If we could find him.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a request completed in stream for Spotty the Cheetah.
> 
> As always feedback is appreciated, requests for work will be considered and commissions are accepted.
> 
> For requests please subscribe to our channel on picarto and drop by with your idea
> 
> https://picarto.tv/runeknight3
> 
> https://unitypressdigital.com/runeknights-commission-page/


End file.
